Her Eyes Said it All
by dustytiger
Summary: An alternate ending to Requiem for a Bantamweight a Kim and Bobby story, this is a stand alone. I hope you like it, if you do pls r&r?


TITLE: Her Eyes Said it All  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: sadly I don't own any of these characters, oh how I wish, but sadly no, Kim, Bobby, Paulie, Mrs. Caffey, Jimmy, Joey, Catherine, Doc, Carlos, Yokas, Bosco, DK, Walsh, and anyone else I perhaps mentioned but forgot I had, they all belong to NBC, their creator, and the wonderful actors and actresses who brought them to life, pls don't sue, I'm an unemployed bum with too much time on her hands!  
RATING: PG-13 (if you watch the show you can handle this fic)  
CONTENT: Kim/Bobby UST leading to R  
SPOILERS: Requiem for a Bantamweight (alternate ending)  
SUMMARY: what should have happened at the end of the afore mentioned episode  
AUTHORS NOTES: if only I had been at the reigns way back in s2, this is what I would have done for the end of this ep, while I realize it could not have happened this way a girl can always dream, and this is what fanfic is really all about, righting (writing?) wrongs!  
This is my first attempt at TW stand alone, so please just tell me what you think and don't ask for more!

I left my mother's place, on a mission. I had just found out that my old friend, Paulie, had broken into my mother's and had stolen the computer I had bought her. I had been nice enough to let him stay with me while he sobered up, and he repaid me for my generosity by stealing a set of keys, and robbing my mother.

I wouldn't have cared so much had he stolen from me, but it was pretty low to steal from an old friend's mother. I couldn't get past that, and I knew that I had to find him, to beat some sense into, and maybe catch him before he traded it for his next hight.

I had never been so pissed off with anyone in my entire life. Did he actually think he'd get away with it? Why would he think that I wouldn't go after him? I went to the address where Gina said he would most likely be found.

It was a dump, I had been to the place before. This time it was different, I was on a mission. I wanted to set the record straight with my old friend, and tell him that I didn't want anything to do with a drug addict like him. I also wanted beat the shit out of him for stealing from my mother.

I'm not sure why I had to do it right away, I knew the stuff would be gone. But the sooner I got to him the less likely it would be for him to not be there. I knew that if I didn't find him almost immediately he'd disappear into the night, and I'd never see him again.

As much as I tried to get away from my violent past, there was a part of me that never gave up wanting revenge. I pulled up to the old building, and sat there for a long moment before getting out of the bus.

I then noticed the Kim was following me. I didn't want her following me in there. I didn't want her to get hurt. I didn't think that Paulie was really a danger, but I wouldn't want her life on my hands. Also, I didn't really want her to see what we might see inside, though, logically, I knew the she had seen far worse in the time we had worked together.

"Stay here!" I heard myself order her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?' she snapped, I could tell she was a bit angry with me. "There's no way I'm letting you go up there to talk to that drug addict alone, at least if something goes wrong, I got your back."

"Kim, please?" I tried to reason with her, knowing it was futile.

"If anything happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself. I'll be careful Bobby."

I nodded, grudgingly, knowing that she would never let me go up alone. She followed me in. The place smelled of a combination of drugs, puke and piss. I looked behind me, and Kim had her mouth covered. The smell was pretty putrid.

I found the apartment I was looking for, and the door was ajar. The smell wasn't much better in there, but Kim still followed me. She didn't look nervous at all, and I have to admit I was kind of glad that she was there.

"Paulie!" I yelled. "Where the hell are you?"

I wasn't expecting him to answer. With my luck he'd be passed out from the drugs, and I would feel it was my duty to save his sorry ass. I started looking through the rooms. I found him in the bathroom, coherent, but I knew had just taken something.

"Bobby!" he said, already high. "You want some?"

"What? No! I want is my shit back!"

"I sold it," he laughed.

I wanted to punch him, but knew he probably wouldn't even feel it for a few hours. I never thought I'd see an old friend of mine like that. He was actually happy that he had stolen from one of his oldest friend's mother so that he could get his next fix.

How desperate does someone have to be to steal just to get a high? I knew logically, that he had only stolen from me because of the drugs, and that he wasn't himself. But it still hurt a lot. I still looked at him and saw my best friend, who knew everything about me all those years ago.

"Bobby, let's just go," Kim warned.

Instead taking her advise and just leaving. I should have just cut my loses. But I had to make the biggest mistake of my life, and grabbed the stash he had sitting next to him. He had gotten a lot for the shit he had stolen, I noticed.

Paulie suddenly became very aware of what was happening. He knew that I wanted to do something with the ziplock bag of powder in my hand. He looked at me first, but his gaze soon fell on Kim.

Any courage I may have had disappeared when I saw the look in his when he noticed her. I knew that he wasn't just looking at her for the sake of looking at a pretty girl. He had it in his mind to hurt her.

"Who's this lovely creature?" Paulie asked, standing up, walking toward Kim.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled.

I immediately wished I hadn't said anything, because I knew he could tell from my reaction that I really did care about her. I regretted even going, and silently prayed that the hands of time could be pushed back just a little bit.

He didn't stop moving, and grabbed her. She didn't even yell, but the look on her face made me know just how startled and terrified she was. I had never seen her eyes show that much terror, and fear. We had seen a lot, and often times I could see the hurt, and the fear in her eyes, but none of those other times were like this one.

I cursed myself for not letting things cool off. I knew I wouldn't get the computer, or the money back. What had been trying to prove? Now she was very probably going to be hurt or worse. My mind started racing.

"I don't know why you're not banging this one's brains out," Paulie laughed, running his hand s up her body.

The terror I had seen in her eyes changed momentarily to disgust. I thought that he might rape her right there in front of me. I knew that whatever he did to her he would make sure I saw.

"Don't touch me!" Kim spat, fighting as much as she could, as always.

"Come on, Sweetie, you know you like it."

"Get your fucking hands off her Paulie!" I yelled.

"Or what are you going to do to me, Bobby? Shoot me?" he asked, laughing still. "Right, you're a firefighter wannabe, you don't have a weapon! But I do."

"If you don't let her go I'll flush it!" I yelled, out of sheer frustration.

"You flush it and she's gone!"

Out of nowhere he pulled out a gun, and held it to Kim's temple. She looked at me, and her eyes were just glazed over with terror. I wished that I would never have to see anyone's eyes look like that. I just hoped that I would be able to look in her eyes again, and not see what I saw then.

"Now what?" Paulie screamed.

"Just don't hurt her!" I begged him.

"Come on, Babe, beg for your life," Paulie said.

Kim was definite, and kept her mouth shut. It didn't seem to enrage Paulie as I thought it might. He pulled her hair out of the ponytail she was sporting, and began to run his hands through her hair.

I started to wonder if he knew that I loved her, and that's why he touched her like that. He wanted me to react, as I had been, and maybe, if I just stopped, he would let her be. I could see Kim trembling, and despite her terror she refused to speak.

"Paulie! She's got a kid! You don't wanna kill someone who's go a kid!" I tried to reason with him.

"Give me my shit!" Paulie yelled.

"Anything, just don't hurt her!"

I dropped the bag on the floor, not realizing that the bag was open. Half of the powder went everywhere with a poof. I knew then that Kim was going to the one who would pay for my mistake.

"That was a big mistake!" Paulie yelled. "Any last words, Babe?" he asked Kim.

"Bobby, I know it's too late but, I love you too," she said, not letting the tears in her eyes escape, somehow.

I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't look away. I watched as Paulie took a few steps away from her. I thought that maybe he had changed his mind.

BANG!

I was wrong, had had just backed up, and hadn't aimed the gun at her head. I watched in horror as she fell to the ground, and Paulie aimed the gun at me.

"Paulie, lemme help her," I begged. "You don't wanna be in for murdering an FDNY worker, they'll tear you up in there."

Paulie dropped the gun, and I heard it shoot again. I picked up the radio, and called for another bus, and police back up. I told them that shots had been fired. I went to go over to Kim.

"Don't touch her!" Paulie screamed.

"I need to see if she's alive!" I yelled.

Paulie suddenly dropped, and balled up, holding his knees to his chest, rocking himself back and forth. I was pretty sure he was crying, but he had his face hidden.

"You made me hurt her Bobby!" he started to scream, angrily. "You made me do it! Why did you make me do that?"

"Bobby," I heard Kim gasp.

"Kim, save your strength, all right?" I told her, hoping she could still hear.

I scrambled over to where she was laying on the floor. At that point I couldn't have cared less if Paulie picked up his gun, and shot me too. I just needed to be next to her..

I looked at her, and she had two wounds. I wasn't sure which one was from which shot. She had one on her side, lower then her heart, and I hoped the bullet had missed any vital organs. The second gun shot wound was to her lower leg, and it didn't look as bad as the first.

I took her in my arms, not caring about procedure. I needed to hold her. If she was going to die, she was going to die in my arms. She had told me she loved me, and it might be too late for us. I was terrified. I knew I had to kiss her one last time. I placed my lips on hers, and I felt the slightest movement of her mouth.

"I love you," I whispered, running my hand on her face, smearing some of her blood on her face. "Hold on for me, all right Kim? Just hold of for me, and for Joey. He needs you even more then I do. Hold in there so that Joey has his mother, he needs his mother. Kim, please, just hold on for us," I babbled.

Her eyes didn't reopen, and her breathing slowed, but didn't stop. I heard the sirens, then I saw Doc running in with his med bags, followed by Carlos, with a board, and another bag. Then I saw Yokas and Bosco, come in. They immediately cuffed Paulie, and read him his Miranda rights.

Everything that was happening to Kim was a blur to me. I saw Doc bag her, then put the board under her. I think I may have helped lift her out, but I wasn't sure. I did see Paulie being put into the back of the cruiser, he didn't even fight it.

"The detectives are gonna wanna ask you some questions," Yokas told me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"They'll probably find you at Mercy, to ask you what happened."

"Oh."

"You hurt?" Bosco asked me.

"Huh?"

"You got blood on your hands, were you hurt?"

"It's Kim's."

"Bobby if you're coming get your ass in gear!" Doc yelled, before running to the driver's seat of his bus.

I ran over to the bus, and hoped in the back, with Carlos. I knew that we got to Mercy, and that she was rushed right to the OR, but everything was a big blur. Although I couldn't remember anything that was happening it still felt like I was sitting on the waiting room for days.

The haze finally cleared when I saw Jimmy's fist coming toward me. That was clear as anything that had ever happened to me, and I knew I'd never forget it, and that I deserved that and more. DK and Walsh had to pull Jimmy off me, and I didn't even react, even though I could feel blood trickling down my face.

"I think you're bleeding, man," DK warned me.

"I don't care!" I started screamed. "I just don't fucking care anymore! Why the hell did she have to follow me? Why didn't I just leave like she told me to? Why the hell didn't he shoot me? Beat the shit outta me, Doherty! Go right ahead! I deserve it!"

"Bobby," Doc reasoned. "You had no way of knowing he'd pull a gun. She's strong she's gonna pull through."

"And if she doesn't! I'll have her blood on my hands forever! It's on my fucking head Doc! That little boy is going to grow up without his mother! Without a fucking mother! With a father that doesn't have the first clue! That's gonna be on my head, MINE and no one else's!"

"Bobby!" Doc snapped, but it didn't snap me out of it. "You didn't do this to her, it was an accident."

"Accident my ass! It's my fault! She told me she loved me! She loved me, and how do I repay her? I let a drug addicted old friend SHOOT her! In front of me, I just stood there and watched it all happen!"

"What were you supposed to do Prince Charming?" Jimmy asked. "Jump in front of the damn bullet? And stop talking about her like she's already dead!"

"I don't know! I could've done something! I'm getting out of here."

I couldn't stand to hear Jimmy's, possibly fake, sympathy. I had to get out of there. I stormed out of the waiting room, and out of the hospital. Not caring who might have gotten in my way.

"Bobby!" Doc screamed after me.

"What!" I screamed, getting to the parking lot.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!"

"She'll want you here when she wakes up!"

"Like hell she will! When she wakes up she's gonna wanna be as far from me as humanly possible! I'll get a transfer if she needs me that far!"

"Do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Don't drive?"

"Wasn't planning on it!"

I started walking again, not sure where I was going, and not really caring that much. First I ended up in front of Kim's, and cursed myself for going there. It seemed to so natural to go there for comfort, but she wasn't there. I forced my feet to keep going.

When I stopped again, this time I was in front of my mother's house. Some part of me still believed that mother could make it all better, as they saying went. I knocked on the door, no longer having my keys to let myself in.

I must have looked like shit, because my mother gasped when she saw me. Then I remembered that I hadn't washed up after I had held Kim. I also had not done anything about the bloody nose Jimmy had given me.

"Roberto, what happened?" she asked me.

"She got shot," I told her.

"Who?"

"Kim." I started to sob, and she pulled me inside.

She went pale. "When? What happened."

"Today, a few hours ago now, I guess." I couldn't string together the words I needed to tell her. "Paulie, Mom, Paulie shot her!"

She shook her head sadly. "Let's get you all cleaned up."

It was just like my mother, to just want me all cleaned up, thinking that would make everything a little better. But it would never be better, even if the blood came off my hands, I could not wash my soul. Not only had I betrayed the only woman I had ever really loved, but I had put her in danger.

She brought me into the bathroom and helped me clean up the blood off my hands, and off my face. Luckily Jimmy had not done any damage when he punched me. It was probably a good thing that she did, cause I was lucky I hadn't been arrested for walking away from a fight.

"How is she?" my mother asked me.

"Who?"

"Kim."

"I don't know, I didn't want to be there when she woke up."

"Why not?"

"It's my fault, Mama," I replied, almost crying again.

"How? You didn't shoot her."

"I brought her there, it was my fault she was hurt. She's never going to want to see me again."

"Of course she does want to see you again. She loves you."

I shook my head. "She won't when she wakes up!"

"So you love her?"

"Of course I love her, Mama. I love her more then I've ever loved anyone before. I've loved her since the first day I met her.  
You know that."

"And she loves you?"

"She said she did before-" I couldn't say it. "But how could she love me now?"

"You didn't do anything to her, did you?"

"I didn't do anything at all."

"She doesn't want you jumping in front of bullets for her. But I know you, Roberto. You probably risked getting shot to check to see if she was all right. You probably even tried to talk to Paulie after."

I shrugged. "So what?"

"So, that's what matters. You know that, you're smart."

I shook my head. "I can't stay here, I just need to keep walking."

"Just promise me you'll eat?"

I nodded. "When I'm ready."

She handed me one of my old coats that I kept there. I slipped it on, then left her apartment, and started walking aimlessly again. I must have walked for hours, before I finally stopped in at the firehouse to see if anyone was there, and to changed..

I wasn't expecting anyone to be there, but hoped that I might get some news. I went right upstairs, to my locker and got changed. I was actually surprised to find anyone there, but Alex was upstairs looking around.

"Hey," I said.

She jumped, startled. "Christ you scared me!" she snapped.

"Sorry."

"So you were there?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"She's up, and she's asking for you."

"Why would she want to see me?"

She shrugged. "Maybe cause she's in love with you?"

"If she was in love with me, she shouldn't be anymore."

"Why would you say that? You've been in love with her since I've known you."

"Whatever."

Alex shook her head. "You know part of the reason I broke it off with you was cause I knew you were in love with someone else. I'm not stupid, you're a great guy."

"I was."

"You still are. You just got in over your head. You never forced her to go with you. Knowing you, you probably asked her to stay back, and she went along anyway. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen in there. You just wanted to help out an old friend."

"I do the good deed, and she's the one laying in a hospital bed."

"Asking for you." She reminded me.

"I can't see her right now, and I'm not sure I can ever look her in the eyes again."

"Then be a coward!"

"I'm not a coward!"

"You finally have her within reach, and you're going to walk away from her? Maybe coward isn't the right word, maybe you're scared, or stupid?"

"I'm none of those things! I just can't see her!"

"Why not!"

"I almost got her killed!"

"What could you have done differently Bobby?"

"I don't know!"

"Then it's not your fault! Go to her! She needs you!"

"If I don't give her what she needs someone else will."

Alex slapped me across the face, and it shocked the hell out of me.

"You're an idiot, you know that? You finally have the girl you've been lusting after for how long, asking for you, not that moron she married, and you're going to leave her high and dry?" Alex yelled at me.

"At least Jimmy knows what he's doing."

"She kicked him out of the room, Bobby. The only person she wants is you."

"I can't look at her right now."

Alex shook her head. "Then you're a bigger moron then Doherty."

I didn't want to talk to her anymore, so I just walked away, and continued walking. She didn't even follow me.

I tried to process the information that she had given me, but it didn't seem right somehow. Kim would never pick me over Jimmy. She was in head over heals in love with him even though he treated her like trash.

Not that I had treated her much better that day. I let her follow me in there, when it was something I could have done alone. I went there, even though I knew that it was pointless. I ran in there not even thinking about what might happen,

I just wanted to right a wrong. I just wanted to help an old friend, who didn't even care enough to help himself. I knew it was all futile but I still ran in there without even thinking about what could go wrong.

Instead of helping him, or getting my stuff back, I got the person I loved in trouble. I almost got her killed. I knew that I wouldn't get my mother's stuff back. I knew that I knew that wouldn't beat the shit out of Paulie. What would have been the point of kicking the shit out of a person who doesn't feel it?

What was the point of trying to help a person who didn't want to help himself? It was all pointless. Just like it was pointless to think that Kim may actually chose me over Jimmy. He was the only man she saw, and despite all my efforts she never noticed me.

When she did it was only for one night, because I was upset, and betrayed, and then she fucked me to try and make me feel better. When I offered her love she scoffed at me, telling me that we were just friends. Just friends, we were so much more then that, and no one understood.

Now she needed me, and I couldn't go to her. I was certain that I would never be able to look at her again. I knew if I did have to see her again, I wouldn't be able to look into those beautiful brown eyes and see anything but the terror I saw in them when she had the gun pointed to her head.

I wanted to erase that from my mind, but every time I thought of her, that was the image that played across my eyelids. How could I have caused her so much pain? She had hurt me when she told had to me she didn't love me, but not nearly as much as I had hurt her that day.

I just walked aimlessly around the city. My feet were aching, but I didn't care. I didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't keep still.

I tried sitting in a park, but I sat for about five minutes, and I got antsy and needed to move again. I was surprised when I ended up back at Mercy, where my journey had begun, many hours ago

That was the last place I had wanted to be. But there I was standing at the emergency room entrance. I couldn't make my feet keep moving forward and I just stood there, staring at the entrance.

I was surprised to see Morales come outside, it wasn't like she was a smoker. I watched as she took a big deep breath, and let it all out. It looked like she had actually gone out to get some real, fresh air.

"Rough night?" I asked her, walking over to her.

She smiled at me. "You have no idea," she replied. "You here to see Kim?"

I shrugged. "I doubt it, I don't even know why I'm here."

"Oh, I thought you might be. Kim's cause she's asking for you. The doctor upstairs told me she won't take a sleep aide until she sees you."

I shrugged. "I don't think I can look at her right now."

"The injuries looked worse then they actually were, she's going to need some physical therapy, but she's going to be just fine."

I shrugged. "It should have been me."

"Don't say that."

"He was my friend," I explained. "He stole some stuff from my mother's so I went to get it back."

Morales nodded. "That's understandable."

"So without even thinking I went to this slum of an apartment, to find him. I shoulda known that it was stupid to take a guy who was that far gone's drugs, but I did it anyway." I started to cry. "Then he grabbed, her and I didn't know what the hell he was going to do to her. I thought he was going to rape her right there in front of me."

"Oh, god, Bobby. I'm glad you're talking about this."

"But then he pulled out this gun, and he put it to her head. I wanted to flush the shit! I just wanted it out of my sight! It had taken him over, and he wasn't the person I used to know! He was the drugs! So I dropped it, and it went everywhere!" I sobbed. "Then he shot her. Because of me!"

She shook her head. "No, Bobby, it wasn't because of you."

"Then why?"

"Like you just said, he was the drugs. It was not you, or even your friend, who really shot her. It was the drugs that did it."

I looked at her, and wiped my tears. "Maybe you're right."

"I know, I'm right, believe it. This was not your fault. This was a bad situation, and it could have been much worse. Just be glad it wasn't."

"Thank you."

"Now go upstairs, and see her. All the nurses wanna see the guy she kicked Doherty out of the room for."

I shook my head. "She kicked him out?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was quiet the scene, from what I hear from the nurses whisperings. Of course the ones who witnessed the whole thing gave Doherty their numbers, so I'm sure he's not too heartbroken. But the nurses are waiting to see the guy who's better then him."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe I should go see her."

"She's in room two-forty-two," she told me.

"Thanks."

I practically ran up to the room she was in. Suddenly the only thing I wanted to do was see her. I also wanted to hold her and kiss her, and tell her that I never wanted to let her go. But first I had to get to her.

I got to the room just as a nurse was leaving. She smiled at me, and I think she may have even winked, but the only person I cared about at that moment was Kim. I had tunnel vision on her. I entered the room, and her eyes were closes.

"I'm not taking any sedatives till-" she started.

"You see me?" I asked.

"Bobby?" she asked, excitedly, then winced in pain.

"Sorry it took me so long. I don't know what I was thinking."

She nodded, then just smiled at me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I walked over to the bed, and took the hand that didn't have the IV in it, and kissed it lightly. She purred happily in response to the light touch. I smiled at her, and for the first time that night I felt at ease, and even happy.

She smiled at me. "Never leave me," she whispered.

"I'll stay by you as long as you want me," I told her.

"Then you're never going anywhere cause I want you forever."

"Forever?"

She nodded. "Forever and ever."

"I'd like that."

I leaned down to kiss her lightly. She deepened the kiss, and it lingered a lot longer then I was comfortable with in a public place. I heard the door open, but she wouldn't let me pull away.

"It's about damn time!" I heard a familiar voice laugh behind me.

I turned around to see Kim's mother, and Joey in the doorway. I blushed a little, and Joey came over and gave me hug.

"Hey, pal, what a day, huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "Are you gonna marry my mom?"

I laughed. "I don't know, maybe."

He smiled. "I'd like that."

"I'm glad I have your approval."

"I just dropped in to say goodbye," said Catherine. "It's way past Joey's bedtime."

Kim smiled. "Thank you so much Mom."

"See you later, Joey," I told the boy.

"Be good, Joey," Kim told her son. "I love you."

"Love you too!" He said, as he left.

"You two be good," Catherine warned us.

I laughed. "Don't worry, we're in a hospital we can't get into too much trouble."

She laughed, and then left the room with Joey in toe. I looked back at Kim, who looked amazing considering what had happened that day. She took my hand, and moved closer to her. She then started pulling at me, so I leaned down and kissed me, hard.

"Kim, calm down," I warned, when I had to break the kiss for some air.

"Once I get better you'd better watch out."

I smiled. "I can't wait. But I should be going, before they kick me out of here."

"One thing before you go."

I looked into her eyes, and I didn't just see the terror I had seen earlier. In fact, what I saw in them now erased the earlier image. All I saw in them now was love, and I knew it was all directed at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming, and for talking to Paulie, if you hadn't he probably would have hurt me worse."

"If I hadn't gone you never would have been hurt."

She shrugged. "When you have something in your head there's just no stopping you. I don't blame you for any of this, and don't blame yourself. You were just trying to do the right thing, as always, and this time it blew up in your face."I nodded.

"I'm sorry that you had to get hurt."

She smiled. "If I hadn't gotten hurt I would have never known that I loved you."

"Always a silver lining?"

"Always."

I kissed her on the forehead. "Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"All right."

"I love you, Kim."

"I love you, Bobby."

With that I left the room, knowing that this was going to be the first day of the rest of our lives. I knew things were going to be different after that, but I was up for a challenge. I was just glad that the woman I loved finally loved me back.

The day had been pretty much a write off, but there was some definite sunshine behind the clouds. She had a lot of recovery to go through, but I'd be with her every step of the way. When she was ready I was going to spend the rest of my life with her.

I really couldn't ask for anything more. Sure I had lost an old friend that day, but I gained so much more in the process. Who needed an old friend, who was addicted to drugs. When you've got a best friend who not only loves you, but will let you share her bed?

The End

end notes: you've to "r" the first, now do "r" the second, please? but please don't ask for more, I like the way this one ends, and I want to do a stand alone fic! I hope you enjoyed and thank you in advance for any reviews. Hugz and kisses trista aka dustytiger


End file.
